You Never Know
by Perfectlilangel
Summary: A group of teens are invited to Never Land, and have eached changed it to what its never been like before
1. Default Chapter

Title: You Never Know By: Caitlin Rating:pg 13  
  
Summary:  
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.  
  
-:+:- -:+:- -:+:- -:+:- -:+:- -:+:- -:+:- -:+:- -:+:- -:+:- -:+:- -:+:- -:+:- -:+:- -:+:- -:+:- -:+:- -:+:-  
  
Many years after Jane left Never Land, Peter Pan returned to the real world to find some people to come with him to Never Land. This time he would go to America to find people because he figured that people in Loudon would want to return home, and that maybe people here would like to stay in Never Land with him and the lost boys. As he was flying through the sky in his green leaf like shirt and and his green tights, he was talking to the little fairy about random things. He suddenly stoped and decented from the sky to a little house. This house was full of people, they were all in there teens. Some where dancing, and some where chatting with there friends. He had landed on the back deck to look in on the party. One of the girls in the house opened the sliding glass door and let him in. And all the attention was turned on him. "Who are you? And what that light flying around you?" asked the girl that let him.  
  
"I am Peter Pan, and this is Tinker Bell, who are you all of you?"  
  
"Well I am Lindsay," said one of the girls with brown hair that was alittle passed her shoulders, her hazel eyes were bright and cheerful. She was wearing a jean dress jumper, and her hair was curled under. She was tall and thin. "And that is Rachel," pointing to the girl that had opened the door to let him in. Rachel had dark brown hair that was the same lenght as Lindsay, she had big brown eyes, she was tall but not as tall as Lindsay, but just as thin. Rachel was wearing a red tank top with glitter all over it, and tight fitted black pants.  
  
"Hey, my names Drake," said one of the boys that was behind Rachel. Drake had short blondeish brown hair, he had green eyes. He was taller than Lindsay, he also had a six-pack and his arms were fit. He was wearing a green shirt that said all-nighter on it, khaki pants. He went to Peter to size him up, to see if he was worth the challenge.  
  
"Geez, Drake chill, he's not here to fight with you," said one of the girls that was sitting on the couch, "hey, my name's Caitlin." She had blonde hair that went to her mid back. She had soft blue eyes. She was a lot shorter than Rachel and she wasn't as thin but wasn't fat or chubby. She was wearing a black low cut shirt and a pair of stonewashed jeans. "So what did you come over here for?" Her eyes lit up in hope that he would want them to go with him, she loved the story Peter Pan and dreamed of going to Never Land.  
  
"Well i was kinda wondering... if..,"  
  
"God, don't tell me you want one of us to go with you thats so childish, and as you see we aren't children," said one of the boys in the back standing near another boy. He had buzed brown hair and dark brown eyes, he had a muscular arms and a thin stomac not six-pack but on the way to getting there, he was taller than Drake.  
  
"Ricky, geez, he proably wouldn't want you anyways," said the boy in the back next to Ricky.  
  
"Well who said I would want to go? He wouldn't want you either Marc." Marc was almost Ricky's twin but they weren't related.  
  
"I was wondering," Peter inturuped,"exactly that. Do you want to come to Never Land with me... it would be fun, adventures, pirates, mermaids," he said lookin at the girls.  
  
"Well, I want to go." said Caitlin, and everyone agreed with her, even Ricky.  
  
"Tink, pixie dust them." She just stared at him, why would he want these people, some of them (the boys) were just mean and wanted to fight, but she went ahead and flew around them sending her dust all around them.  
  
Peter just thought to himself how wonderful it would be to have all these people his age around Never Land, most the lost boys were younger, like 4 years, one was even 7 years younger. "Now just think of something that you really want, and you will fly."  
  
"Do you think we should leave a letter to your parents, Caitlin, telling them where we are, and when we will be back?" said Lindsay, trying to take some responsiblity.  
  
"You would actually want to leave Never Land?" Caitlin said shocked, as if that would never happen, "why would you do something like that?"  
  
"Well I don't want to leave it's just that maybe, one of them wanted to, or what if your parents started missing you?"  
  
"Well they barely notice me here anyways, so it doesn't matter, what about you guys do you want to go or stay."  
  
"Well my parents don't care either, it would actually be better if I did leave." Said Ricky.  
  
"And mine are just going to have to live with out me," said Marc. Rachel and Drake agreed with him.  
  
"I don't know, I mean I would start missing them, but I am going." said Lindsay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They decided that they would all go to there houses and meet back at Caitlin in an hour. Peter and Tinkerbell just stayed at Caitlins'. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'WOW, I can't believe I get to go to Neverland I am so excited,' Caitlin thought to herself. Althought her friends knew of how she wanted to go to Neverland, they never knew how much she just wanted to be there to see Peter.  
  
"What should I pack, Peter?" Caitlin asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Well.... I guess what ever you want." So she grabbed some of her shorts and and cute shirts, her makeup, shampoo, extra blankets, flashlight and batteries and other personal hygine items. (Toothbrush... ect.)  
  
"Hey, Peter, tell me what its like in Neverland?"  
  
"Well, the lost children, they like to play games, like kickball and tag. Some of the girls like to talk to the mermaids and get makeup tips and sunbath. The guys sometimes go out hunting and try and find the indians. But my favourite thing to do is to go bug Hook and when he thinks he's going to get me. I don't know why he just doesn't give up!" He said sighing.  
  
"Pride, men and thier pride." Tink said under her breath. (Tink talks in this one just so i can have more lines to write... actually thats not the reason i don't know why i just decided to) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ An hour later and everyone was there. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, Tink, pixie dust 'em" Peter said chuckling because he always said that to Tink whenever he brought anyone he took to Never Land.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That is where I am goin to stop. Please review for this story cuz it is my first story for Peter pan.  
  
(`'·.¸(`'·.¸*¤*¸.·'´)¸.·'´ ) «´¨`·..¤ Perfectlilangel ¤..·´¨`» (¸.·'´(¸.·'´*¤*`'· .¸)`'·.¸) 


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Never Land

Chapter 2  
  
I don't own Peter Pan... but I wish I could lol.  
  
Sorry this came out a long time after I thought it would... I just couldn't think of what to write...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Well, Tink, dust 'em" Peter said chuckling because he always said that to Tink whenever he brought anyone to Never Land.  
  
"Wait, is everyone here? Did anyone forget anything?" asked Lindsay trying to delay the flight as long as she could, scared that she would forget something, or someone.  
  
"Yes Lindsay, we're here." Rachel said excited to leave, she dreamed of going to Never Land when she was little and now her dream was coming true.  
  
They all thought of there happiest memory, Lindsay's' was of when she got her new flat iron, oh how she loved it, it was the best on she ever owned. Rachel's was of the time she spent with at the mall, shopping and chilling with her friends. Drakes' was of swimming in the pool, having the water glide around him as he did laps across the pool. Marcs' was of his girl friend, he couldn't believe he was leaving her but he had to do this it was going to be a fun experience. Ricky's' happiest memory was of when he got his brand new car, a BMW Z3, how he loved that car spending all his time washing it making sure it wasn't going to be scraped. Caitlin's' favorite memory was not coming to mind easily, she had had so many horrible memories that it was hard to remember the good times, but finally after what seemed like forever she came up with a good one, the time her sisters and her spent together.  
  
"Everyone got their happy thought.... good we are ready to go." Peter said.  
  
"Wait, I can't do this," Marc said, everyone turned and looked at him, "I can't leave Kristen." There were some growls, and Rachel and Lindsay awed.   
  
"Marc, are you sure you want to stay? You could fight some Pirates." Caitlin said.  
  
"Man, if we become friends with the Indians, maybe we can smoke with them," Ricky said looking around, seeing the shocked faces of the others," you know from the 'peace' pipe, to keep the peace you all."  
  
"Jeez Ricky is that all you think about, getting high. Jeez man, your a hecka (1) smoker." said Rachel.  
  
"Anyway, Marc you coming or not," Asked Lindsay  
  
"Nah, I don't think so, unless Kristen can come?" questioning Peter.  
  
"Um, sure..."said Peter, "The more the better."  
  
"Argh..." said Rachel, "If she comes I am not coming."  
  
"Oh..well to bad your both coming whether you like it or not," Caitlin said.  
  
"Fine with me, I'll go get her," said Marc. Marc left to go get Kristen, but before he left he stuck his head in the room and asked, " What if she doesn't believe me?"  
  
"Then Tink will go with you," said Peter, he said while looking at Tink." Tink go on, go get the girl."  
  
Tink's little face got all red with rage, she hated inviting more GIRLS to Never land, she would have been okay with it if it had have been at boy but nooooo... it had to be a girl, just her luck.   
  
After they had left, "Rach, what the hell is your problem? Why don't you want to invite Kristen?" Caitlin said.  
  
" Man I just don't want them like making out if front of me, that's just something I don't want to see."  
  
" Oh just shut up," said Lindsay.  
  
"Ok Ladies, let's just um..." Peter started, "get ready to go."  
  
"We are ready."  
  
"Well, you guys are packing all of that, I mean are you carrying it all to Never Land?"  
  
"Well, I guess, I don't need all of these hair dryers," Lindsay said.  
  
"God, you're an idiot, they don't have electricity there. So that means no hair dryer, curling iron and absolutely no flat iron."  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I am going to die, I can't do this. Oh god, Oh god!"  
  
"Lindsay breath, in and out. Do you want to come or do you want to stay with your hair products?" asked Rachel.  
  
"This is going to take some time to sort out, I need a few minutes. You know how my priorities are hair is number one, most important."  
  
"Rach, where did Drake and Ricky go?" Caitlin questioned.  
  
"Oh, I think they went to raid your kitchen for food to bring with them."  
  
"Oh god," Caitlin said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Lindsay had sorted out all of the stuff she did not need, she relaxed on the couch. After a few minutes Marc and Kristen appeared. Rachel was standing in the corner giving Kristen evil glares out of the corner of her eye. Ricky and Drake were eating the various desserts they retrieved from Caitlin's kitchen. Caitlin was talking with Peter about random things.   
  
"Peter, do you...."   
  
"What the hell are you glaring at?" Kristen shouted out of nowhere. Everyone turned to look at her as she continued ranting on, "Ever since I wanted in you been glaring at me, do you think I can't see you? Do you think I am dumb or something?"  
  
"No, I thought you wouldn't notice," Rachel said sarcastically.  
  
"ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHH, what is your problem with me? I never did anything to you, why are you always such a bitch to me?"  
  
"Because your so dumb," she said mocking Kristen and twirling her hair around her finger.  
  
"That's no reason to hate me. It's something else, but what...?"  
  
"ANYWAYS," Ricky said interrupting, "When are we leaving?"  
  
"Right now." Peter said, signaling to Tinker Belle to dust them. Soon they were all floating off of the ground, circling the room and then they were off.   
  
"Second star to the right and straight on till morning," said Peter, he always said this whenever he brought someone to never land, just so they would know where they were headed. Flying through the sky was rough, because Caitlin was lagging behind a little. Peter slowed down a little and went back to help Caitlin through the clouds, while everyone else was following Tinker Belle.   
  
Tink did not like the idea of having to lead everyone there so she went really fast, most of them could not keep up, but they could not wait up for Caitlin and Peter because they were to far behind. They tried the best they could to catch up with her.   
  
"Peter, I think you should go up there and lead them, Tink doesn't seem to want to."   
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you back here by yourself, you seem to be having a lot of trouble."  
  
"It's ok." So off Peter flew to catch up with everyone, Caitlin still straggling behind. They entered Never land, and flew off towards the tree house, forgetting about Caitlin. When they got to the tree house, they remembered.  
  
"Umm, you guys where is Caitlin?" asked Drake.  
  
"I thought she was right behind you Marc," said Lindsay.  
  
"Well I thought she was up in front with Peter," said Marc.  
  
"You guys don't worry, she be fine, she'll get here just you watch. You know how many time she's seen the movie and read the book."  
  
"What book?"  
  
"Peter Pan, of course. What else?"  
  
"Who wrote a book about me?"  
  
"Well that would be Sir J.M. Barrie, he got the idea from Wendy. He believed her, that this place was real but they made seem all fictious and a dream like place for children. Then Disney made a cartoon movie about it. I thought it was very good. Although non of us liked it as much as Caitlin, she loved the movie so much, she never grew out of believing in you, she's the one that made us all remember."  
  
"Yeah, your right, if any of us were to get lost, she would definitely be the first one to find her way back."  
  
"But, she's never really been here, and who knows where the pirates are at this moment. Even the Indian's' might take her hostage thinking she was a pirate, or cabin maid. Or she might even be with the mermaids. All of which might seriously hurt her because no one really knows her; well the pirates would take her even if they did know her. But that's beside the point. So the lost boys and I will go out and search for her in the morning because she still might find her way here later on tonight. (Its already like 8:00pm, so its not like he's just leaving her out there for long)" Peter said.   
  
"But with all these dangers don't you thing you should probably go out there now, what if she get hurt? What if the pirates get her? Wha... what if...."  
  
"Seriously, Drake if Peter thinks it is okay to look for her tomorrow morning then it is okay. Sometimes I swear you love her, you worry about her too much. Yet when she told you she liked you, you just told her something 'might' happen," said Lindsay, " I mean I am one of her best friends, like the rest of us here, but we never worry about her as much as you do."  
  
"Yeah, I worried about her too Drake but I think Kristen and Peter are right, she does know a lot about Never land but she's never been here, we need to give her some time to even see if she would know where to go." Said Rachel.  
  
"Well where should we put our stuff?" Asked Kristen.  
  
"Well since Wendy and Jane have been here we have changed it up a little, and we have gotten some more lost children. Mostly girls have come since they left but there are still more boys. The Tree house is more advanced, there is more rooms, changing rooms with baths. Although we still don't have change rooms with toilets, the whole indoor plumbing didn't work too well. I'll send for one of the girls to show you young ladies to your rooms. Sky...Sky, Sky can you come here for a minute."   
  
In the small room that the group was in, walked a girl around their age; she had platinum blonde hair with white strands in it. Her eyes were the color of the sky, they guessed that's why her name was Sky. She was tall and skinny; she had olive tanned skin. She was very pretty. The guys just kinda stood gauking at her. She was wearing a green halter dress with little pink flowers on it. "This way, come on. How many are there? One..." slowly pointing at each girl and counting, "Two, three."  
  
"But there is going to be one more tomorrow morning, she's a little behind."   
  
"Oh okay. So that makes... umm... three plus one is..Um, four, yea that is it, four. Okay, come on." As the girls left to find there rooms, they said good night and that they would all need to wake up early to find Caitlin the next morning.   
  
"Hey Peter, is Sky like um, like... I don't know how to put this, stupid?"  
  
"No of course not, she very bright, it's just that, the children here don't have that great of an education, and math wasn't strong suit. English and French is what she excelled in, see when Wendy and Jane came they tried to teach the children, they brought books and other materials, but they're not as really good at it. But they're improving, maybe you guys could teach them somethings."  
  
"Oh, well... where do we sleep?'" Said Marc yawning.  
  
"This way, we made sure that the girls and boys rooms were on different sides of the tree house, because Wendy said that it was the...what was that word... um... proper edict to do so."  
  
"Oh, well now and days that doesn't matter, so I think that Kristen and I can share at room." Said Marc suggestionally, not really sure if Peter would agree, but it was worth a shot.   
  
"I don't think so but you might be able to some nights." Peter said smiling not really knowing what he was saying. They walked down the hall and turned to the left and then they were in another hall that was decorated in mud pictures of pirates and bears being hunted and all manly man things. The three where showed to their room, Peter explained since there were a lot more boys than girls all three of them were to share a room where the girls were two to a room. He also showed them as they were walking down the hall where his room was and that no one was to go in there unless invited by him or by the head boy or girl. He explained to them that these positions were held by the children that were caring yet strict and followed the rules enough to have fun but to make sure that no one got hurt. That they also were more mature than most of the other children. "The head boy is Slightly, he has reddish brown hair. He's a little shorter than I am. He gets his name from the way he acts; it's kinda like a fox. He use to wear a fox skin but now the children are allowed to wear clothes that they make or find from the pirate ship. Anyway the head girl is Sky, you saw her earlier, and she's a very moody girl. Her moody changes when the sky changes, like on rain days she's miserable and so on, you know what I mean right?"  
  
"Yea, man she's hot." Said Ricky.  
  
"Yea I agree with you," said Drake.  
  
"I would but I have a girlfriend, so she is very nice looking." Marc said laughing the whole time but still trying to act serious.   
  
"Well me and her use to 'boyfriend girlfriend' but that just didn't work out. She was to, I don't know mysterious," said Peter, " Anyways I off to bed, see you bright and early to search for Caitlin so don't stay up too late."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile on the way to the girl's rooms. From the hall the girls took a right then another right and then they were in a hall similar to the boys except on the walls were pictures of flowers and butterflies and dragonflies and other girly girl things. They turned into th e second room on the left, they walked in and couldn't believe there eyes for being in a natural place with no real technology advancement these rooms were gorgous. The beds were made of duck feathers wraped in silk, the silk was dyed in multi-colored dyes, some were purple and some were green, red and blue. There were two beds in the room that had straw and cotton wraped in silk. They were dyed the same color as the pillows. The room had flowers all around with little candles. " How do you guys have the beds in silk?" The girls exactly same time.  
  
"Oh, well that a simple question. One day the boys brought back these worms and the boys of course wanted to keep them and they neglected to take care of them so I would feed them leafs and things like that, stuff I thought they would like, and they started spinning this soft stuff and I liked it and told the boys to find more of them and they did so now we have what did you call it.. silt?"  
  
"Silk, wow that's amazing, I think I am going to like it here." Lindsay said with a huge smile on her face. "Also I was wondering, there is only to beds in here so are we all sharing in here or are we going to have separte rooms?"  
  
"Well, you're the questioner aren't you? But no this is going to be lets see, um, your with the brown curly hair, and yours over there."  
  
"No, that's not going to work."  
  
"MAKE IT WORK!" Sky said a little perturbed, " What I say goes because I am head girl and that is the way it is going to be. Anyway what are your names? And tell me something about yourself."  
  
"Well my name is Lindsay, and I love to style hair, especially my own. I also like to clean and read the occasional book."  
  
"I am Kristen," said the girl with brown curl hair she was a lot shorter than Lindsay or Rachel. She had the same brown colored eyes, and she also had olive colored skin. "Well, I don't know if you noticed any of the boys out there but the one named Marc is my boyfriend, we have been going out for three months. But you'll meet him tomorrow. I also love dancing, like choreographed dancing."  
  
"And well I am Rachel, but my friends call me Rach sometimes, especially Caitlin, but anyway, I like to listen to music and party."  
  
"Ok well to introduce myself, I am Head Girl, that means I am one of Peter's right hand 'soldiers', see we all are considered Peter's army, well atleast to the Pirates. Anyway, I will warn you that, my changes like the sky, and when its storming don't mess with me. But it's all good. My room is, when, you turn right out of this room and left out of your room Lindsay, you go straight down the hall and my room is the last one on your right. And Peters connects the halls but you would have to go through his room to get to it, unless you walked all the way around. But you are not allowed into Peter's room unless you are invited by me, Peter, or Slightly, he is the head boy. My door however is always open on a sunny day. My name is Sky, and I love to decorate, and hunt, play treasure hunt and teach the children here how to speak English and French. I see you guys already know English, maybe I can teach you french?"  
  
"Well I am already know some french because in school I learned it, so did Caitlin. But they don't know it."  
  
"Who's Caitlin?"  
  
"She's the girl that will be arriving tomorrow."  
  
"Oh well, come with me Lindsay, I'll show you to your room, have a good night you two, Oh and lights out is normally at 9, that's usally an hour after the sun goes down, but since you got here at this time you can stay up alittle longer, so I don't' want any trouble here or else." Sky and Lindsay got up and left the room, and walked across the hall. They entered the room and Lindsay was even more surprised, the room had many flowers and vines growing up the wall, that had little grapes on them. The beds where dyed purple and green. As Lindsay looked around, she noticed in the bed next to hers, that there was a little girl sleeping she was holding on to a torn teddy bear, the bear obviously had been through a lot one eye was missing, some of the stuff in was coming out and it wasn't a beautiful brown color more of a faded beige. Lindsay was alittle surprised to see her there, and turned to Sky to say something but Sky started before she could start. "Well I know your friend is going to be coming tomorrow but this young lady has been asking for a room mate for as long as I can remember, so I thought maybe just for a little while you could be with her well atleast till your friend gets here."  
  
"Oh, yea sure that's okay. But I was just wondering where the bathroom is?"   
  
"Well when we first turned into the hall the first right leads you into a hall and at the end of the hall theres another door, and through the door is the bathroom, it has mini like water fall in it, that's because its connected to a ditch that takes water from the lake, there is also one of these going to the boys bathroom and the kitchen, well its not really a kitchen, really its just some shelves in the wall with some cans that we stole from the Pirates' town. Also there is a little pit for a fire if we choose to cook on of the animals we hunted, there is the waterfall to clean the clay pots, plates and things like that, and also to put out the fire."   
  
"What is the little girls name?"  
  
"Oh here name is Skittle, Peter and I named her that when she first came here because, her eyes change with what ever she wears, and with her chestnut brown hair, she looks good with a beige color or green. She also seems to love Skittle, it was her first word. When she came here she was holding that teddy bear and won't let it go, no one really knows why, but since she only three, its okay."  
  
"Why do these children come here? I mean are they really lost, or what?"  
  
"Most are the kids are run aways, but then some of them come from abusive families."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's a specail case, she got picked up by Peter when he was flying by and saw a car crash, the parents were already gone and she was the only on to live. So he decided that he would take her, he didn't take her to the hospital because he didn't know how the doctors would act towards him because of his clothes. He gathered up her and her teddy bear and off they went. She's been here for about a year, at first she shared a room with me because she was so young but know she has a room to herself that it magically watched by Tink. She can tell when Skittle needs her."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet that Peter brought her here. What about Peter?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"What is he like? Is he hard to live with, is he a good leader?"  
  
"Oh he is awsome, so kind and caring, you will not find anyone on this island like him. He is so cocky thought and is so stuborn sometimes that is a bad thing other times it is a good thing." Said Sky yawning a bit at the end, "I think I am going to head off to bed, see you in the morning." Walking out of the room, Sky headed up the hall towards her room but passed by it and went straight into Peter's room. He was laying on his bed playing the pipes, when the song finished he looked up and just stared at Sky. "I want to have a word with you Peter... I want to know if you really think that it is smart to bring those children here, they don't know anything about Never Land, and right now during the middle of this war. What if the Pirates get that other girl, only god knows what they would do to her."  
  
"Don't worry, what I hear is that she knows quite a bit about Never Land, I am almost positive that she will show up tonight, if not we can go searching for her in the morning. And Sky, the war is exactly why I brought them. I felt a specail aura about them, especailly the one that went missing. That is why I know she will be okay. They all seem to have some relation to Never Land, I don't know what, but I can feel it. So this island will take care of her if she gets into trouble."  
  
"What is your plan with these kids."  
  
"Well each of them I believe holds a power here in Never Land, it just that it has to be awaken, you will not tell any of them about this it will worry them about Caitlin, because her power seems more important than the others. Goodnight Sky," Peter said, walking up to her and giving her a kiss softly on the lips.  
  
"Goodnight Peter," she said softly. On the inside her emotions were all so confused, she didn't understand Peter sometimes, he would kiss her here and there but then in the end he didn't like her anymore, they once dated and he broke it off because he said it wouldn't work out, and something about her not being the one. But she loved Peter all the same, how she wished she could be the one, the one to spend the rest of her life with him. With that on her mind she turned and left to head to bed.  
  
While Peter one the other hand was tearing himself up over it, he loved Sky but it wasn't right, he could just tell. But the more he thought about Sky the more it seemed to him to be like a brother sister relationship, not a boyfriend girlfriend one. He headed over to his bed, the had a big white bear skin on it, but the sheets were the same silk that the girls had just plain white though, the pillow what the head of the bear , face being off to the side of the pillow. As he lay in bed and looked around the room he saw the main tree truck of Hangman's tree, the old forts entrance, know changed into his room, and Tinks room in side of the trunk. With a piece of silk over it. 'How this place has changed, what use to be all leafs and straw, was now goose feathers with silk, those girls really changed this place, it looks better now but whatever, the floor was still natural, the dirt.' With that he turned over and fell asleep.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One hour ago  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Caitlin had gotten through the portal from the real world to Never Land, she looked to see if they had waited for her on this side because obviously they didn't wait for her on the other side. 'Where did they go? Why didn't they wait for me, I mean I know I was slow, but I at least thought that they would wait for me,' she thought. She slowly landed in a cloud that was near by, 'well over there we have the indian incampment, over there is the mermaid lagoon, wait what is this, a town, Peter made a town. Oh that's wonderful, I bet that's where they are.' Not even thinking about where the pirates might have been she flew down to the outskirts of the town. She started to walk into town, she had a weird feeling in her stomach but she just passed it off as hunger pains. As she walked into the town she noticed that a lot of the people were adults, infact all of them were adults, she didn't see one kid. She started to panic. She turned to try and get out of there as fast as she could be before she could run for it, someone grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back towards him.  
  
  
  
"Urrrr comin' with me deary, not many children 'round, ye stick out like a sore thumb. I'm takin' ye to see the cap'n"  
  
"Get off of me, what are you doing, I don't want to see your damn captain, let me go, put me down. Get away from me." Caitlin screamed these as she was thrown over the man's shoulders and carried to the ship. The man was a big man, tall and bulky, he had nasty un-neat hair.and he smelt of old fish. When they arrived on the ship most of the men were staring at all the comotion she was making, some were smiling wondering what the captain would do with her. A short fat pirate came down the stairs from the captains room and looked at the man that was still holding Caitlin on his shoulder. He took one glace at Caitlin, and then directed the pirate into the Captains' cabin.   
  
"Where ye want 'errr cap'n?"  
  
"Just lay her on the bed, she won't run."  
  
"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WON'T... HOOK."  
  
"What...How, damn it girl do you have no respect for a man that can kill you whenever he wishes, I have let you live this long, any longer and your just lucky."  
  
"Fine, I am sorry Mr Captain James Hook."  
  
"Captain, how does she know so much about you," said the short fat one.  
  
"Smee, shut up, I know about only you and Hook, I mean Captain Hook." She said throwing him a smile and batting her eyelashes.   
  
"Shut 'er up, cap'n I don't like it," said the pirate that carried her in.   
  
"Young lady, tell me, how you know so much about us? So that Mr. Marshal will be at ease."  
  
"Well simple, I read the book, and watched the movie."  
  
"Stop talking poppy-cock. What the hell are those things?"  
  
"Well,sirs, where I come from, it is far more advanced, there is this thing called a tv and a picture runs on it and tells you stories."  
  
"And where do you come from, madam?"   
  
"I come from the Real World."   
  
"How did you get here, your not one of them damn lost children are you?"  
  
"Peter brought me here," Caitlin said facing Hook.  
  
"So where is he? Why isn't he here with you?" asked Smee.  
  
"Well I.... I fell behind the group,"  
  
"GROUP, how many of you were there?" asked Mr. Marshal.  
  
"Well, theres one.. two ... three... four... five... six.... Six not including me."  
  
"Well, why didn't they wait for you?"  
  
"I... I... I don't know."  
  
"Hold on a second young lady, Smee go get some crackers and cheese for our guest and Mr. Marshel thank you for bringing her here you may go down to your cabin and relax for the rest of the day, but first have someone else take up your shift." As the men left, Hook turned to Caitlin, "know that they are gone, please continue."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Sounds to me like he doesn't care if you were to get lost or hurt. There are many evil things out there, you never know you could have been kidnapped by someone way worse than me."  
  
"Ha, no one is worse than you" Caitlin said, sticking her nose in the air and turning her head to the side. There was a knock on the door and Smee walked in holding a tray of cheese and crackers and a wine bottle. Smee hurried and left the cabin, not wanting to interupt the captain.   
  
"Smee what an idiot, thinking you could have wine, you are far to young. But if you would like you may have some." He said with and evil grin.  
  
"Oh, well," her stomach lurched, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat something, but I don't know about the wine."  
  
"It would compliment the crackers very well, also it is the only thing you have to wash it down with." She nodded and went over to the tray and grabbed some cheese and crackers and then headed back to sit on the bed as Hook poured her a glass of wine. "You know this is a very good year."  
  
"Well that's good isn't it." Caitlin said, actually getting a good glimpse of Hook, he was tall and but not as thin or as old as the movie liked to protray him, he was quite fit infact, he was atleast about 26. No younger though and definitely not in his 30's. "Thanks for the crackers and cheese," she continued, as he handed her a glass of wine.  
  
"Well you're very welcome. Now tell me, what is this book called that you read about me in?" he said take a little sips from his wine glass.  
  
"Oh, the book is called Peter Pan," she said as he spat out his drink.  
  
"Pppp...Peter Pan, the damn book is named after him? But why?"  
  
"Because it was told to the author by Wendy, she must of hated you because in the book you are dipicted as an old man, in like his 40's with a very skinny build, not near as muscular or as young. Why are you so young and run a ship like this, all the men here must be older than you."  
  
"Well infact young lady, I am quite old just I don't age anymore, and I also inherited the ship from my father who named me captain at his death, so these men would listen to me and not hurt me. Actually its getting quite late so I think it is about time we got to bed, you will be sleeping, over there on that couch, and I will be over here, on the bed, you are to sleep in this cabin with me till we can make better accomadations for you. We wouldn't want the men on this ship to take advantage of you. But if you do decide to leave this cabin with out Smee or me, you will sorry that you did. I can not be responsible for my mens actions."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is a spot that I thought I should stop at.... I am going to get the next chapter up a lot sooner than I did that one. I just hope you guys enjoy this chapter.   
  
(`'·.¸(`'·.¸*¤*¸.·'´)¸.·'´ ) «´¨`·..¤ Perfectlilangel ¤..·´¨`» (¸.·'´(¸.·'´*¤*`'· .¸)`'·.¸) 


End file.
